York Mills
Name: York Mills Gang colors/symbols, if applicable: Yield sign, they mark this symbol on their gang machinery so it doesn't get mixed up with System machinery and destroyed by friendly gangs. Territory: (Marked on undercity map in red) York Mills Territory Age: Large and relatively new, 2 generations born Outside. It grew so fast because they take new members on all the time and the women had lots of children. Size: 50-60 people Temperament/Activities: They act cautiously, more friendly toward the neighboring 401 gang than East Don. Members of York Mills venture out of their territory more often than other gangs, however, as they have a knack for exploring and fixing things. They are responsible for most of the repaired lighting and electronics in unclaimed areas of the Undercity and can be called upon by friendly gangs to help with their circuitry problems. This is due to the fact that the original gang members, mostly female, escaped from an an electronics manufacturing factory. A few programmers joined their team later; they are still in the process of tinkering with new types of machinery to suit their needs instead of those of the System. Their dream is to hijack a robot one day but stealing a robot is a foolish risk to take. York Mills sets up patrols and scouts around the Undercity when they have enough people to spare; they want to spy on robot activities and get to tweeners before East Don deems them unworthy of living under the streets. Sometimes York Mills swaps members with smaller gangs or the 401 gang. Sometimes other gangs can ask York Mills to help them babysit the kids since so many members are mothers. Members: (partial list) Leaders - WELDER, PREMATURE, SPRING, COBWEB, PINK (all the original founders, known as the Ladies or Five Ladies. They are well respected by the other gang members but they do not hold themselves above the others when it comes to decision making and hearing everyone's opinions.) Adult members - LAMP, MAGNET, Tinker, Windfield, Banbury, Cheetos, Breeze, Summer, Fall, Winter, Lace, Othello, Elizabeth, Infinity Children- Mossgrove, Kirkwood, Cosmic, Avenue, Henry (2) Notable NPCs: CRAYON - A tweener child who escaped from the System with WALLPAPER - NPC bio - CRAYON SILVER - teenaged albino tweener girl who escaped from the System with WALLPAPER - NPC bio - SILVER Ixi - artistic teenaged tweener girl who was rescued from execution by York Mills - NPC bio - Ixi MAGNET - coos over children and puppies? Summer - Grown up daughter of SPRING (one of the Five Ladies). "A kind-looking (young)woman with dimples, brown eyes and brown, curly hair that she usually keeps braided in two simple braids (although it has a tendency to pull loose from them and frizz around her head)" - Ennaia Penny - Smexy petite woman who likes nothing better than fixing pipes and deflowering Tweeners, not necessarily in that order. :q Chin length, straight light brown hair, green eyes, permanently smudged clothing. Usually wears something made of denim. Usually reveals a lot of skin and cleavage. Mal (York Mills) - CRAYON's puppy of unknown breed and origin. Demo (YM) Dancing black eyes, short, spiky black hair. Good looking but pretty average. Described as the biggest C-Bot in the undercity, he is not nice to women and he takes advantage of naive tweeners. Outsiders loosely affiliated with gang: Velvet, Kay